gotz_doll_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
1986 BONNIE - Götz Elegance Toddler - 21 Inch Soft Doll - WEICHPUPPE 17066 - Brown Hair, Brown Eyes - Pink Striped Dress, White Bow
This Götz Play Doll BONNIE is a WEICHPUPPE doll produced in 1986; she measures 53.5cm/21" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code #: 17066. She has ROOTED, LENGTH, slightly curly brown hair with straight bangs; her hair is worn down under a natural woven hat with fabric trim matching her dress. Her "sleepy-eyes" are BROWN with a PINWHEEL eye design. She is a non-articulated toddler doll designed with natural human proportions. BONNIE has a 1986 BELINDA facial mold. Note: this specific doll may have been produced with both types of clothing pins: Götz Elegance and Götz Modell, as both are seen on this doll. This doll is classified as a WEICHPUPPE, which Götz defines as a SOFT DOLL in English. It has a soft, padded cloth doll torso with non-articulated shoulders and hips; it cannot sit unaided but can stand on its own with help (please check out the article Non-Articulated Götz Dolls for more information on articulation). WEICHPUPPE are categorized as regular "Play Dolls"; they have been specifically designed to develop and stimulate creative child play and are made with fabrics and materials that are both durable and capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls either have "rooted hair" or "wigged hair" made of kanekalon fiber. ROOTED HAIR is very durable as the hair is inserted directly into the doll's scalp and "sewn" from the inside out; WIGGED HAIR tends to be found on dolls designed for older children as it can be gently washed, brushed (with a wire brush), and styled. Play Dolls tend to have either plastic "sleepy-eyes" (i.e. eyes that open/close when the doll's vertical position is changed or "fixed eyes" (i.e. eyes that do not move). A Play Doll's outfit is made of high-quality, natural fibers and materials (ex. cotton); outfits are well-crafted and designed more for durability than for care and appearance. These dolls are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. Play Dolls include both regular play dolls and "Handcrafted" Play Dolls. For the reasons mentioned above, regular Götz Play Dolls are the least expensive type of Götz Doll produced. Note: Certain factors influence these dolls' secondary market price, such as the doll's body type and facial mold desirability. Catalog Information *Doll Name: BONNIE *Year Produced: 1986 *Age Bracket: INFANT/TODDLER **'INFANT/TODDLER': Dolls that have physical characteristics that place them within the INFANT/ TODDLER (ex. teeth) age bracket. *Doll ID #/Catalog Code #: 17066 *Height in cm/inches: 53.5cm/21" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED DOLL *German Classification: WEICHPUPPE *German Classification (in English): Soft Doll *Doll Type: REGULAR PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Marking: UNKNOWN' *Facial Mold Name/Designer (if known): 1986 BELINDA *Doll Collection/Series/Line: Götz Elegance - ''JOLLY JUNIORS'' *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN *Country of Production: ENTER IF KNOWN Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: BROWN HAIR *Hair Length: UNKNOWN LENGTH HAIR *Hair Style: SLIGHTLY CURLY HAIR with straight bangs. *Hair Description: LENGTH slightly curly brown hair with straight bangs; she wears her hair down under a natural woven hat with fabric trim matching her dress. *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Color: BROWN EYES *Eye Design: PINWHEEL EYE DESIGN **'PINWHEEL EYE DESIGN': Eye design appears as either one "solid" color or as a gradient wave ("~") that begins at iris and radiates outwards to the edge of the pupil. *Other Physical Features: TEETH; TANNED Articulation Type To learn more about the subject of articulation in dolls, please check out this article: Non-Articulated Götz Dolls *'ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: NONE' *'ARTICULATION TYPE: NON-ARTICULATED' **'NONE/NON-ARTICULATED: (0 JOINTS MOVE/POSE)': Doll cannot sit unaided; despite its flat feet, doll cannot typically maintain an unsupported standing position (though this is possible in some dolls if the doll contains enough stuffing at the hips to support its weight, and it is flexibly positioned). Body does not contain articulation mechanisms at articulation locations. Head can manually rotate within its cloth doll torso (vs. articulate). Original Outfit (and Accessories) Description Please provide a brief yet detailed description (i.e. include details such as each item's physical appearance, color, material type, etc) of this doll's original outfit along with any original accessories, below. If possible, please also provide a photo. Original Box Please provide a photo and/or description of this doll's original box, below. Category:Main Doll Index Category:Götz Play Dolls Category:WEICHSTEHPUPPE - Soft Standing Doll Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Non-Articulated DOLLS Category:Götz Elegance Collection Category:Götz Modell Collection Category:All Dolls Produced Between 1980-1989 Category:Dolls Produced in 1986 Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:21-21.5 Inch DOLLS Category:Dolls and Baby Dolls with Teeth Category:Rooted Hair Category:Brown to Dark Brown Haired Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Brown to Dark Brown Eyed Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Pinwheel Eye Design - Dolls and Baby Doll Category:Sleepy-Eyes, Plastic - Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Light Skinned TANNED Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Girl Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Facial Mold: 1986 BELINDA Category:Unknown Neckstamp Marking Category:Unknown Hair Length - Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Slightly Curly Haired Dolls and Baby Dolls with Straight Bangs Category:Dolls and Baby Dolls with Hats Category:WEICHPUPPE - Soft Doll Category:Infant/Toddler Age Bracket